yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP002
, , and conform the second episode of the anime series. Summary Nathan (somehow) obtained Walkappa's medal. At the school, Katie is possessed by the Yo-kai Tattletell. Later, Nate uses Tattletell to figure out what is upsetting Katie. Plot The One In The Water Why Did You Say That? Nate stealthily makes his way to the boys' room as class break begins. After dropping a deuce, he breathes a sigh of relief as he exits the facility. Katie happens to be passing by and notices the stench exuding from the restroom, immediately recognizing it was caused by Nate's fecal matter. She then confronts him in the classroom, flagrantly describing the vile smell his bowels were capable of producing to their friends. Nate is desolated, adorning a pale face that persists even after school. As school ends, Whisper concludes that only a Yo-kai would make Katie do something like this. Nate confirms Whisper's suspicion when he uses his watch and reveals Tattletell hanging on Katie's face. He then confronts Katie, but is soon dealt with another blow when she blurts out about his big stinky poo to her two friends. Nate is devastated once again, but manages to compose himself and focus his attention on the Yo-kai. Tattletell then leaps from Katie and hightails it down the road. During the chase, Tattletell attaches herself to several people revealing their unfortunate secrets: a barber butchering a kid's hair, a woman's dislike for her date, and a thief's confession of larceny. Tattletell gets cornered by Whisper and Nate, and soon Jibanyan is summoned to face her. However, Jibanyan is reluctant to cooperate because he was training against trucks just before. Jibanyan eventually gives in and attacks Tattletell with Paws of Fury, but Tattletell dodges all his punches and attaches herself to him instead! His face turns blue as he reveals his deep love for Next Harmeowny, a girl band whose posters adorn his entire room. Jibanyan hopes his friends will forget his secret, but discovers them talking behind his back which causes him to sob and flee. Tattletell jumps around with glee as she makes her way to the park. Nate follows behind, and Whisper suggests he summon another Yo-kai for assistance. Nate calls upon Happierre, but surprisingly cannot reach him because he is vacationing in Hawaii. Nate then pulls Walkappa's medal out of his pocket. Whisper asks when he had received this medal, but Nate responds that it is not important. After arriving and exchanging pleasantries, Walkappa finds himself in the same situation as the others: Tattletell makes him tell his secrets. However, his poor memory and dull life proves unsatisfactory to Tattletell, who faints in an effort to get juicier information from the kappa. Nate then befriends Tattletell and thanks Walkappa as the tale ends. Katie's Secret Debuts Humans Yo-Kai *Walkappa *Tattletell Characters Humans * Nathan Adams * Eddie * Bear * Katie Yo-Kai *Whisper *Walkappa *Tattletell *Jibanyan *Happierre (voice-only cameo) *Dismarelda (voice-only cameo) Trivia Modern-Day Yo-Kai Dictionary Errors Dub differences * During the barber scene in the original, it is implied that the barber was cutting an adult's hair. * In the English dub, Whisper acknowledged the inconsistency that Nate didn't originally had Walkappa's Yo-kai Medal and didn't befriended/acknowledged the kappa in Walkappa's episode. * Walkappa replied to Whisper's comment about kappas eating cucumbers as a stereotype (after confessing that he likes pizza), when the original had Nogappa (who confessed about liking sushi) explaining that he was branching out. * The magazines and posters depicting Next Harmeowny were changed in the English Dub to tone down the sexual content. Category:Season 1 episodes